To Everything There is a Season
by moonjat54
Summary: Four years in the future. Beth is turning thirty and is ready to be turned. Will Mick agree to do it? Or will someone else? Follows my previous stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am sadly aware of this fact and am seeking therapy.**

**Hi, I'm back. Inspiration did hit with episode 13. The turning scene was so powerful that I decided I would give it a try. I've moved my last two stories ahead in time. Beth is going to be thirty and she's ready. But is Mick? I hope you enjoy.**

To Everything There is a Season

Chapter 1

Nightfall was approaching when Beth woke up. She stretched and then rolled out of bed. In her tank top and shorts she padded to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror through bleary eyes. Lately she hadn't been able to avoid a critical assessment every time she saw a mirror. Beth didn't think she was vain but she would be thirty next week and it had started her thinking.

She looked closer. Her forehead was still smooth. Little lines were visible at the corners of her eyes and laugh lines were a bit deeper around her mouth. The rest of her skin was fresh looking and blemish free. She fussed with her hair. Had it darkened or lost some of its shine? She wrinkled her nose at her reflection and let out a deep sigh.

"You are no less beautiful than the day I met you," Mick said from the doorway.

Beth jumped, pressing one hand to her chest and grabbing the sink tightly with the other. Taking a couple deep breaths, she turned on Mick, glaring.

"That just took two years off of my life," she growled. "Are you going all the way back to when I was four?"

"I was thinking of four years ago," he said smiling. "Beth, you are beautiful and you don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Like you aren't biased," she muttered under her breath as she turned back to the mirror.

Mick was on her in a blink. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. Nuzzling near her ear, he whispered softly. "I heard that. I do not lie just to stroke your ego. Have you forgotten two nights ago?" He lifted his head to meet her surprised look.

"Two nights?" she puzzled and then grinned. "That kid?"

"That kid thought you were a college student," Mick finished. "That kid, whose buddies wanted to know what you were doing with the old guy."

Beth giggled and slid her arms around his neck.

"If only they knew how right they were."

"Yea, well I could have taken all of them with one arm tied behind my back," he growled and kissed her hungrily.

Beth felt her insides flip and her legs went rubbery. She clung tighter, glad he was holding her upright. How could he still do this to her after almost four years? Wasn't the intensity supposed to ease with time? Beth decided she didn't care what was supposed to be, she was happy with what was.

"Does this inspection have anything to do with your upcoming birthday?" Mick asked looking at her closely.

"Yes, but not when you kiss me like that," she replied. "It's only natural that I think about aging when I'm almost thirty. I wonder if someday I'll be sixty-two and you'll still look thirty. It won't be much fun to have people think I'm your mother," she said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll have you know my mother was a very lovely woman," Mick said looking offended.

Beth gave him a baleful look.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled.

Mick pulled her tighter against him. He looked at her seriously.

"Beth, I love you. I will always love you. I understand what is worrying you but there's plenty of time. I promise," he said trying to placate her.

"I don't want to fight but why wait?" she argued. "I'm ready. I understand your world." She gazed up at him, her blue eyes moist.

Mick sucked on his lower lip and glanced up at the ceiling as if the answer were written there. Bringing his eyes back down to her, his mouth quirked up at the corner and he shook his head.

"Beth, I promise we will decide after your birthday, okay?" he soothed. He looked so concerned that Beth felt her heart reach out to him. While she knew that Mick had become more relaxed with his own vampirism, he still found it hard to consider taking away her humanity. Beth knew that sharing in her life kept him close to the mortal world he missed so much. Going up on tiptoes, she kissed his cheek.

"Okay," she said. "We will definitely talk about this later."

Mick smiled at the determination on her face. He knew he hadn't ended this discussion, just delayed it. And he realized he had avoided this for a long time and she had every right to have this settled. It was a relief that Beth was willing to wait.

"Baby, Josef wants to see me. I won't be gone long. Are you going into work?" he asked.

Beth had not been happy at her job for several months. The paper had moved away from important stories and gone toward fluff. This had bothered and she had been thinking of moving on.

"No, I'm still not happy where ownership is taking this. The only good thing is they let me pick my hours. I'm working from home tonight. I'm writing a review of a new club opening and I have to view some video clips of the celebs who dropped by. We're looking for who is with whom. Boring," she complained.

Mick groaned in sympathy.

"Just quit Beth. You'll find another job where they respect you. I'll be home soon," he promised and left her with a quick kiss.

Beth sighed and undressed to get into the shower. The warm water helped wash away her brooding thoughts. She normally wasn't concerned but it did hurt her ego to see Mick remain unchanged year after year. The pluses and minuses of being a vampire balanced out on the plus side to her. Beth knew she was ready for this step. Mick was dragging his feet and she would just have to argue her case better.

Toweling off, Beth headed to the bedroom to get dressed. She had moved in with Mick two and a half years ago. They had made human/vampire relations work very well. Now hurrying to dress, she grabbed her favorite jeans and a soft v-necked sweater. Holding it she remembered it had been a gift from Philippe and Cynthia. Her mind flashed back to the night Darius had died and Philippe's offer to turn her. She knew that the two French vampires were coming to celebrate her birthday.

With her mind nagging at her, Beth went downstairs in search of her cell phone. Finding it she scrolled through her contacts, locating the number Philippe had given her. She paused, holding the phone, wondering if she should talk to Mick first. She didn't intend to go behind his back but she needed to talk to someone.

Her feelings for Philippe had strengthened over the years as she got to know her ancestor. He had shared his memories of his daughter Claire and wife, Marie-Teresa. She had learned that she resembled Philippe's young wife who had died in childbirth. It was a heady experience to touch your own history. While she hadn't developed a fondness for the rest of the bloodline, she had come to care for Philippe a great deal. Without further consideration she pressed the button to complete the call.

End chapter.

**So I've begun. I hope everyone can stand another turning story. They messed me up by having Beth quit last night. So I improvised, it is in the future after all. You know me, I beg for reviews. It really has become an addiction. Please help support my habit. Press the button and make my day. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. If I did I'd be banging on CBS' door insisting on a second season.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reception to this little story. Great reviews, thanks. Since I'm still playing in my world, former characters will show up. I hope you enjoy the lead up to Beth's turning.**

Chapter 2

The phone rang just as Philippe was finishing his meal. He sent the lovely blue eyed blonde on her way and picked up his phone. Another blue eyed beauty, he thought to himself as he answered.

"Good morning Beth," he said with pleasure. "How are you?"

"Hello Philippe. I hope I'm not calling too late."

"No, just having a light meal and hoping Cynthia returns soon." He smiled. "What can I do for you, child?"

"Is Cynthia gone?" Beth asked in concern.

"Non, no," Philippe replied. "She is just having some girl time with Coraline. She will be home soon."

Beth didn't comment on the mention of Coraline. She knew how Philippe and Cynthia felt about her. As long as she stayed in Europe to protect her interest in Darius' empire, Beth was happy.

"So what may I do for you?" he asked. Even over the phone he could sense her turmoil.

"I've been thinking……my birthday is coming soon," she began.

"Yes, Mick has invited us. We will be arriving in about five days."

"Do you remember what you said to me the night Darius died?" Beth asked hesitantly.

"I do," Philippe answered. He could tell where this phone call was going. He couldn't help wondering what was going on in LA. "Are you thinking of joining us Beth?"

"Yes, I am. I'll be thirty, I believe I'm ready," she assured him.

"And Mick?" Philippe questioned. He had a feeling this was what was making Beth so nervous.

"Mick…. uh Mick feels we have time. He is in no hurry," Beth said slowly. She didn't want to whine about Mick to Philippe. She hated the idea of driving a wedge between the two vampires when they had just gotten comfortable with each other. "I just think now is a good time."

"Beth," Philippe said gently. "This is something you must talk to Mick about. Would he approve of me performing this service?"

"I actually haven't mentioned this to him," Beth confessed. "I wanted to see how you felt about it first."

Philippe laughed softly. "So you are trying to get your ducks in a line, is that how you say it?"

"In a row," she giggled. "I guess so. I needed to talk to someone. I think Mick is reluctant because he likes being close to my humanity. He gave up pursuing the cure for me. He has done so much for me," she said, the pain clear in her voice.

"Ah, my petite, everything he has done has been done willingly and out of love. I know you are impatient but you must discuss this with Mick," Philippe urged. "I have no problem with being your sire, but I have no wish to fight Mick over you."

"Mick wouldn't……"

"Ah Beth, he most certainly would," Philippe said confidently. "I will come early and we will talk. **All** three of us. But you must speak to Mick before I arrive. Beth this is important," Philippe stressed.

"I understand and I will do that. It will be good to see you again," Beth told him.

"Yes it will. Good bye Beth."

"Good bye."

Philippe clicked off the phone and rested his head against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes.

Her scent preceded her. Philippe smiled even though he didn't open his eyes. Sometimes he was amazed that she was still with him. Nothing in their history would have told him they would still feel the same fire.

"You are back Cyn," he said as he opened his eyes and looked over at the blonde in the doorway. She made the simple black dress look fabulous. Her wide mouth curved in a loving smile.

"Oh you know Coraline. She loves being the center of attention," Cynthia sighed. "I couldn't just leave. Did you miss me lover?"

"Always and for eternity," Philippe said, his eyes lighting up.

Cynthia quickly crossed the room and settled onto his lap. One hand caressed his cheek.

"What did Beth want?"

"You were eavesdropping?" he asked curiously. He circled her waist with his arms.

"I heard you say goodbye," she answered. "So what did Beth have to say?"

"She wishes to be turned. She wondered if I would help her if Mick would not," he replied.

"I'm surprised she waited this long. But then again, knowing Mick I shouldn't be surprised."

"Do you still hold Coraline against Mick?" Philippe asked in surprise.

"No, Coraline has created her own problems. I have trouble with how he hates being a vampire. This could tear them apart."

"And if I were to agree to do it?" Philippe asked, watching carefully for her reaction.

Cynthia looked thoughtful. "And would you agree?"

"I told her to talk to Mick. I have no wish to fight with him over this. But I did promise her four years ago. I would prefer that Mick do the honors, but she is my family," Philippe said seriously.

Cynthia nodded, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Talk to both of them. Maybe you and Josef can straighten them out," she suggested.

"I knew there was a reason I'm so crazy about you," Philippe smiled. He pulled her head down with one hand and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. "Mick is better about his vampirism. Beth believes he hasn't turned her because he likes being close to her mortality."

"Beth is perceptive. She may know Mick better than he does. She will be a wonderful vampire. I hope Mick listens to reason." She leaned in and kissed him lightly, repeatedly.

"I can't see him resisting her," Philippe said as his other hand crept up her back. Cynthia shivered as his fingers progressed slowly upward. He smiled in satisfaction, his fangs glinting in the light. Cynthia's own fangs came down and she growled with pleasure.

"I believe he will find things will be much improved once Beth joins us," she murmured.

Philippe just growled and bit into her neck. Cynthia moaned with delight.

"Be sure and stress this part to Mick," she laughed as he withdrew his fangs. "This alone should seal the deal."

"If he doesn't come around, I will remind him. He cannot have forgotten this from his time with Coraline."

"I wouldn't bring up Coraline if I were you," Cynthia whispered and licked his neck. She sniffed his skin and felt her insides tumble. Her sire could still make her feel newly turned. Nibbling a little she then bit and drank enough to give her a rush. She liked the feeling of power that flowed through her. She liked the look of desire in his eyes.

"What do you say we take this to a more accommodating room?" Philippe suggested. "It's been a long three days my love."

"You know me all too well. I've missed you too," she purred.

Philippe stood and carried her from the room.

End chapter.

**I hope this pleased you. I still like writing my OC's as well as Mick, Beth and Josef. I hope you stick with me. Please press that button and tell me what you think. I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And life is so sad because of it.**

**I am blown away by the reviews. You readers are awesome. I appreciate each and every read and review out there. You rock.**

Chapter 3

Mick arrived at Josef's wondering what his friend wanted from him. He was surprised the older vamp was at home tonight. He knew that this was not Josef's normal routine. He searched and found Josef in his office, going over a stack of papers.

"Ah…Mick. So glad you found the time to drop by."

"Josef, I just got up. I came as soon as I got your message. What's up?" Mick protested. He was surprised by Josef's shortness.

"I need you to check someone out for me."

"Who?"

"A woman in New Orleans. A Granny Fortuna. I want absolutely everything you can get on her," Josef said brusquely.

"Sure Josef. Colorful name. What can you give me besides the name?" Mick said, puzzled by Josef's attitude.

"Not much, a voodoo queen. She's been around a long time. I need information and I need it quick," the older vampire ordered. He was clearly agitated. He glanced at the phone and then back at Mick.

"You don't believe in voodoo, do you?" Mick asked grinning.

"I didn't call you over to discuss my beliefs. Just get me my information Mick," Josef snapped.

Mick took a step back, surprise written on his face.

"Whoa, Josef. I'll look into it. You don't have to be so angry," Mick said holding up both hands. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

Mick leaned against the door jam and studied his friend.

"What's going on Josef?" he asked patiently. "Why would some voodoo queen from New Orleans hold any interest for you? You have no business interests in that area, do you?"

"Of course not," Josef scowled. "I just need to know about this woman."

Mick was still confused but it was obvious that Josef wasn't happy. He had no idea why this meant so much his friend but he'd try to get the answers.

Something felt off about the house. He heard almost no sounds in the place. No sign of Rider. Even the freshie wing was quiet. There should be someone around. It did not seem right. Then it clicked.

"Josef, where is Rayna?" He had finally put his finger on the biggest absence.

"Beauty is gone for now," Josef snarled.

Mick was shocked. He had no idea there was trouble between Josef and the lovely blonde vampiress he had been living with. What could have caused Rayna to leave and not tell Beth or him?

"Josef, I'm sorry. What happened? Why did she leave?" Mick asked in concern.

Josef barked out a sharp laugh.

"My lovely lady decided she had to go do research. Research! The other two books were written just fine from here. Suddenly she up and heads to New Orleans with Anthony. She has to talk to this Granny Fortuna. I want to know what this voodoo woman is up too," he grumbled.

Mick let out a relieved laugh. It wasn't as bad as he suspected.

"You're jealous of a book? How long has she been gone?"

"Four days," Josef growled. "I never dreamed that woman would get under my skin this bad. That's why I need to know everything I can about this Fortuna woman."

"Do you think that there's something more going on besides her just writing a book?" Mick asked, concern again creeping into his voice. He reentered the room and took a seat. "Does Rayna always write from her own experiences?"

"Yea, her memory is pretty good. She lived in New Orleans in 1897 or so. Her artist phase or so she tells me. Somehow she got involved with a voodoo queen. She wouldn't tell me anymore, said I would have to wait for the book." Josef rolled his eyes. "I did tell you that Rayna often jumps first and thinks second, right? I'm hoping Anthony will keep her out of trouble. She wouldn't tell me much about the Fortuna woman, I think she must a vamp," Josef related.

Mick was just relieved that Rayna hadn't left Josef for good. His friend had been quite happy these last years and Rayna was a big reason. It was rather endearing that her absence could make him so irritable.

"I'll look into it. I do happen to have a contact in New Orleans. You aren't concerned for her safety, are you? Rayna has always seemed capable of taking care of herself. She is over two hundred," Mick commented.

"She's as old as the United States," Josef confirmed. "No, I'm not really worried about her safety. I just want her home. I miss her," he admitted. And Mick knew exactly how hard that admission was for Josef.

"She's planning on being back for Beth's birthday, right?" Mick asked.

"Rayna miss a party? Mick by now you should know better than to ask that," Josef grinned, his mood improving rapidly. "My girl has been running gift ideas by me for weeks. I think she finally decided to bring something back from the Crescent City."

"Well, she had better hurry back. I'm not sure your staff can stand your moody behavior for very long," Mick grinned.

"And what do you have planned for Blondie's milestone birthday?" Josef asked changing the subject. Instantly he could see he had hit a sore spot. The younger vamp looked upset. "Ah, Mick, you do have a gift, right?'

"I have an idea," Mick hedged. Josef did not like the vibes he was picking up. It was as if the old brooding Mick had returned. The younger vamp couldn't even meet his gaze.

Mick shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation. He was all too aware of his friend's opinion on this subject.

"I'm not sure that I like the old Mick popping up again," Josef groused.

Mick's mouth twitched slightly.

"Beth brought up being turned again."

"So do it all ready," Josef exclaimed. "You cannot be against her joining the tribe, are you? She'll make a great vampire. You cannot make me believe that you really wish for her to age and die."

"No, of course I don't want that," Mick sputtered. "I love her, I want her forever. It's just not time. I'm not ready."

"Well evidently Beth is. Grow up Mick, Beth knows what she is choosing and she knows that the clock is ticking," Josef pointed out. "What is your problem?"

End chapter.

**I know this is short but there will be more Mick and Josef in the next chapter. I hate to beg but please review. I'll post a bit quicker next time. You are all great.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I am getting really nervous about CBS' announcement about renewal this week.**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback on this story. I'm updating now trying to respond to the kind reviews I've received.**

Chapter 4

Mick hung his head for a moment and then looked up at Josef with pain filled eyes.

"What if something goes wrong? What if I kill her instead of turning her?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Josef's expression gentled. He knew Mick was thinking of Sara. The memory hurt but he understood.

"Hey buddy. I get it and I do understand. You have to know that turnings gone bad are rare. Just because I failed doesn't mean you will. If you want her and she wants this, do it. Or she may find someone else," he warned.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Mick asked.

"I didn't mean me."

"Rayna?"

"I don't know if she's sired anyone," Josef said stopping to think on it. "Another question for Beauty when she returns. See, you have the advantage of knowing Beth's whole life. I'm still playing catch up with Rayna."

"Don't tell me you are not enjoying it," Mick said his mood lifting.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it. And I have all the time in the world to get the answers. Try it Mick, you'll like it," Josef advised. "Talk to her. I understand your concerns but I'm sure you'll be a great sire. You worry too much."

Mick nodded and dropped his eyes to his hands clenched in his lap.

"Is there something more?" Josef asked suspiciously. "Mick?"

"It will mean its over," he said barely above a whisper.

"What's over?" Josef pounced.

"Any hope of being mortal again. Once Beth turns I will have no reason to hope."

Josef sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I thought we were done with that. Mick the cure wasn't a cure. I was under the impression you were okay with that."

"I am," Mick said. "I just…..I.. oh I don't know. As long as Beth is human I still had a small hope. I know it's stupid. It's just a dream that's hard to let go."

He looked so hurt, Josef took pity on him.

"Mick, talk to Beth. Tell her your fears. All of them. And decide now if you are a vampire or not," Josef directed. It was time his friend decided what world he was living in. "Being human really isn't all it's cracked up to be. Your memories are all of being young; check out what life is like for the elderly. Being human would no guarantee that you and Beth will grow old together. Humanity is iffy."

Mick thought on it. Josef had a very valid argument. He was aware that humanity did not deliver on a lot of promises. They could lose each other so easily. He had been happy with Beth over these last years and he wanted that to continue.

Josef relaxed as he watched the changing expressions on Mick's face.

"So buddy, what are the plans for the blonde's birthday?" he asked.

"Philippe and Cynthia are coming."

"Well, well. A family reunion," Josef smirked. "Won't that be cozy? Any other relatives dropping by?"

"No," Mick said firmly. "The guest list stops at them and you, Rayna and Anthony."

"A milestone birthday requires a milestone gift. So what's your idea?"

"Well if Beth is joining the tribe, I'm going to need a new freezer. What do you think a deluxe large sized one?"

Josef gaped at Mick as if he lost his mind. Could his friend be so clueless?

"Mick, Mick my friend. Have you ever heard that you never, ever give a woman an appliance for their birthday? I have never heard anything more appalling in my long lifetime. It might be practical but Beth will hand you your head."

Mick struggled to keep a straight face, but lost the battle.

"I'm kidding Josef. Although I will need a new freezer. I have a special idea for her gift. You can help me."

"What do you need?" Josef asked with interest.

"I need a vamp friendly hotel in New York. Beth and I missed our chance the last time. I want to give us a second opportunity," Mick explained.

Josef nodded, remembering why they had been in New York. He gave Mick an approving smile.

"Much better idea. The townhouse is sitting empty and its vamp friendly. I can supply names and numbers if you want fresh meals. It will be less hassle and more private," Josef added generously. A flash of sadness crossed his face. Sara had slipped away naturally a year and a half ago. Having Rayna had not lessened the blow. Josef had gone to New York alone to see to the details.

He had not returned for a month and no one heard from him. When Mick became concerned, he suggested going after him, but Rayna had stopped him in no uncertain terms. She told him to be patient, knowing Josef would return when ready. Mick's respect for her had grown.

Since then, Josef had not been able to part with the townhouse. The thought of his friends having some happiness there felt right. Mick and Beth were just what the house needed.

"That's very generous Josef, but you don't have to do that," Mick protested. "I know what it means to you."

"Hey, it needs some happy memories. Help me out here. Enjoy yourselves and don't steal my towels," Josef grinned.

"Thanks Josef," Mick said getting up to shake his friend's hand. "Beth will love it."

"Go home and talk to her. Be honest. Get over your doubts and give Beth what she wants. I'll lend you the jet if you make the right choice."

"That's blackmail Josef," Mick chuckled.

"I do what I can," Josef replied leaning back in his chair. He smiled up at the vamp closest to him. "Go talk to your lady. Do the right thing."

"And Granny Fortuna?" Mick asked.

"Find out what you can. I'm sure she's just a vamp with weird habits but I want to know. I want Rayna to return safe."

"I'll check into it," Mick promised. "I'll let you know what I learn. And tell her you miss her, she may come home early," he suggested.

"Honesty? Wow, why didn't I think of that? Oh, wait, it would blow my image," Josef cracked.

"Not with Rayna," Mick said heading for the door. "She probably misses you too."

He saw Josef reach for the phone as he left the room.

End chapter.

**Well the counseling is almost over. I think we are wearing Mick down. His fears just have to be shot down one by one. Please let me know what you think. Once again, thumbs up or thumbs down?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And I'd give the writers a raise if I did. They keep writing such compelling episodes. I, of course make no profit here. Just live for reviews.**

**And thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am blessed.**

Chapter 5

Mick returned to his apartment and rode up the elevator. Everything Josef had said was weighing on his mind. When he opened the door, he found Beth on the couch, staring into the flames of the crystal fireplace. There were waves of worry were rolling off of her.

"Beth," he said softly and came to sit beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," she replied. She looked up at him with tired eyes. "I'm fine, just confused."

"What's bothering you?" Mick asked gently. He took both of her hands in his. "Talk to me Beth."

Beth hesitated and decided she had better plunge ahead.

"I called Philippe," she confessed in a rush.

Mick hadn't seen that coming. He looked down at the floor and then back up at her.

"And," he prompted. He was afraid of her next words.

"I talked to him about being turned. I….I had questions," she stammered. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Mick felt a flash of hurt. Did she want Philippe to do this? He remembered all too clearly Philippe's offer four years ago. Is this what Beth wanted?

"And did he agree?" Mick asked painfully.

"I.. uh, not really. He remembered his promise but he told me to talk to you. He is coming early to talk to both of us. He explained that you would not be happy if he turned me," she recounted some of the conversation. Beth tried to smile but couldn't.

"Beth, I know you want this. I **do** understand. I'm trying to get my head around it," Mick tried explaining his feelings. All the arguments made sense but his concerns still held a tight grip on him deep inside. "Josef says I need to be honest with you," he added.

"A couple of weeks ago Rayna told me to be patient. It's a big step and she said I need to be sure," Beth sniffed.

Mick let go of one hand and brushed her tears away. He gave her a weak smile.

"I think we have spent too much time talking to everyone but who we should be."

"And that is?"

"Each other. We should be telling each other what we want. I'm sorry I haven't listened to you enough. I've been caught up in my own wants and needs," Mick apologized.

"And I'm only thinking of my own aging. I'm so sorry about putting my vanity ahead of your feelings. I don't want to leave you brooding if I die," she said with a hitch in her voice.

Mick gathered her close and Beth nestled her head on his shoulder.

"We have been trying so hard to protect each other that we haven't been honest," he murmured. "I think we need to correct that. It's time for you to tell me what you want, not what you think I want to hear."

He gently moved her back so he could look into her eyes. Beth met his gaze, her stomach clenched with nerves.

"Mick I love you. I want to be with you forever. I believe I'm ready and I do want you for my sire," she said sincerely.

Mick sat still in silence. He wasn't sure he could get the words out.

"Mick, you said honest."

"I know," he said in a low voice. "I love you too Beth. I do want you forever. I am afraid that if I try and fail, I couldn't stand it. I could not bear to have you end up like Sara or worse," he confessed dropping his eyes.

"Is that all?"

"No," he said slowly. "I like being close to your humanity. I know I'm being selfish, but it's the closest I'll ever get again. With you, I can sometimes pretend."

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Beth said with a small smile.

"I'm keeping you from what you want," Mick said looking back up at her. His eyes were full of apologies. Beth looked at him tenderly. He struggled to find the right words. "I'm trying Beth. Do you want Philippe to do this?"

"I would rather it be you. But if you really can't do it, I will accept his offer." She kissed him lightly. "You can't escape me Mick St. John. I will become a vampire so deal with it," she laughed and kissed him again.

Mick smiled, trying to feel better about the conversation. He would have to get over himself and do as she asked, or let Philippe take over. And the one thing Mick was absolutely sure of was that he didn't want Beth's relative to be her sire.

"Please Beth, just give me a little time," he asked. "I promise, I just need to be sure that I can do this and not lose you."

Beth took his face in her hands. She could see how he was struggling with this situation. It touched her heart.

"You take some time and think my love. I trust you completely. I'm not afraid," she said gently. She rubbed her thumbs along his cheekbones. "We were meant to be together, I believe that."

Mick embraced her and just held her close. He listened to her heartbeat, knowing that would be a sound he would miss. But he was beginning to see that it would be difficult to deny her the one thing she truly wanted. He tried to bury his own concerns.

"Just a little more time," he vowed and kissed her. Beth responded whole-heartedly. She'd give him time, but she knew she'd wear him down.

"Yes, a little more," she promised. She kissed him. "Let me remind you of what forever can be like," Beth breathed as she started working on his shirt buttons.

"That is not playing fair," Mick groaned.

"I don't feel like playing fair," she declared and continued her assault on his clothing.

"Two can play this game," Mick said gathering her up in his arms and standing. "Don't ever start what you can't finish." He headed for the stairs.

"Oh, I can finish," she promised with a deep kiss. She laced her fingers through his hair and held him.

He growled at her, fangs just showing. Beth giggled. Oh, she was going to make him want to sire her. She threw back her head, offering her throat. She shuddered with pleasure when he sank his fangs in and drank. He withdrew quickly, afraid of taking too much.

He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He would treasure every moment with her mortality.

End chapter.

**So they have now talked (and other things) :) and Mick still has issues to resolve. I can't end this too quickly. Please have patience with me. Let me know what you think, please review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. If I did I would be shopping the different cable networks trying to find our show a home.**

**I am blown away by the wonderful reviews I've received. You readers are so kind. Thanks for the support for my little story.**

Chapter 6

They lay together in the tangle of sheets, with Beth tracing Mick's jaw line with her finger.

"You need me," she said assuredly.

"I can't deny that," Mick agreed. "Josef feels I need to grow up."

"Is that why he had you over? To lecture you?"

"No, not for the lecture. Did you know that Rayna left town?"

"No," Beth said in surprise. "Why?"

"She's researching her next book. She went to New Orleans to talk to a voodoo queen."

"Voodoo?" Beth's eyes went wide and she grinned. "Oh, that's priceless. Rayna has led such an interesting life."

"You should see Josef. He's positively surly with her gone. And by the way, she's shopping for your gift down there, so prepare for getting a shrunken head," Mick laughed. He stroked one hand down her side to rest on her hip.

"Just what I've always wanted," Beth groaned. "But I can't wait to read this book."

"Josef wants me to check out the voodoo woman. He's afraid Rayna is in over her head. I have a contact in New Orleans. I plan to give Tyson a call; he has a good read on the entire city. The sooner Rayna gets home the sooner that house returns to normal."

"Well then you had better contact him. We can't have Josef pining away for Rayna," Beth ordered.

Mick rolled her over on her back and leaned in to kiss her. She shivered as his fingers ran over her skin.

"I don't want to right now," he whispered.

Beth pushed against his chest.

"I don't want Josef barging in here to see if you made the call. And he will, you know that," she said firmly.

"You are trying to get rid of me," Mick grumbled.

"No, I want you to take care of this for Josef. I'll be waiting right here for you," she said grinning cheekily. "Hurry back sweetie."

Mick just shook his head and got up. He pulled on his jeans and hunted for his shirt. He could tell that Beth was enjoying her power. And considering he was the one delaying things, he would go along with her commands.

"Don't go anywhere," he said and left the room. Down in his office he looked up the number of Tyson Leggett, a security expert and insurance investigator. He had met Tyson when a stolen jewelry case had brought the Cajun vamp to LA.

"Crescent Moon Security, Tyson Leggett," a rich southern voice answered on the second ring.

"Tyson, its Mick St. John."

"Mick! It's been what, eight years? How's sunny LA?" Tyson said happily.

"Actually it's been ten and you know I avoid the sun. I'm looking for some information on a woman a client is interested in. I'm hoping you know her," Mick said.

"If I know her. Who?"

"A Granny Fortuna."

A low whistle came over the phone. Mick could picture the southern vamp, tipped back in his chair with raised eyebrows.

"And why would your client want to know about our resident voodoo madam? Ya'll don't want to mess with Granny."

"So you know her. Is she a vampire?"

"Oh yea, and a practicing voodoo priestess. She's a good friend of mine Mick. Why is your client interested?"

"Well, his lady is there and evidently has plans to contact her."

"Is she a vamp?"

"Yea, Rayna Kameron Fitzgerald is the name she's using now."

"Rayna," Tyson said with obvious warmth. "Don't worry Mick. Rayna and Granny go way back. Granny would never hurt her. So Josef is worried enough to have you call? Tell him she's fine."

Mick chuckled. "Josef is new to this possessive feeling."

"Rayna does that to a person."

"And how long have you known her," Mick asked curiously. He knew Tyson was too young to have known Rayna when she was there in the late 1800's.

"She was down here in, oh, 1992 I think. She stopped to visit Granny. A very delectable beauty," Tyson laughed. "Granny kind of rules our little community. Good friend as long as ya'll don't cross her."

"Sounds like Josef."

"I saw Rayna last night. Tell Josef she misses him and she'll be home soon. She made it very clear that she was homesick. Josef is a lucky vamp."

"I believe he knows that. And he's very territorial."

"Believe me, the minute Rayna said who she was with, I kept my hands to myself," Tyson told Mick. "I am not a fool."

"Good man," Mick said. "It's been good to talk to you Tyson."

"Come visit sometime Mick. Bourbon Street after midnight is fantastic. Bring your lady that Rayna told me about," Tyson offered.

"I'll think about it," Mick answered. "Thanks."

He hung up, wondering if Rayna had already informed Josef she'd be home soon. He decided to call in case his impatient friend did stop by.

"Yea," Josef snapped as he answered the phone.

"Still biting heads off I see," Mick laughed. "Does this mean you haven't talked to Rayna?"

"Oh, Beauty and I have talked. She'll be home the day after tomorrow. She found it amusing that I miss her," Josef grumbled.

"I talked to my contact. Tyson seems to know both Granny and Rayna. He told me Rayna is homesick and couldn't stop talking about you."

There was silence and then a pleased chuckle came over the phone.

"Damn woman sure knows how to make me love her," Josef said with fondness in his voice. "So did you talk to Blondie?"

"We've talked and I'm considering her request. I promised to make a decision soon," Mick recited.

"Do the right thing pal. As I said, she'll make a great vampire."

"Yea, I do know that. I'm dealing with it."

"Good. Thanks for checking on my lady. Now go deal with yours."

"Well, she's waiting upstairs in bed. So if you don't mind, I'm hanging up now," Mick retorted.

"Sure, rub it in that **your **lady is in town," Josef growled and hung up.

End chapter.

**Please review. I will try to post at least once more this week. Suddenly I have two weddings and the holiday weekend looming and it will probably keep me from my computer at times. Of course I have this review addiction so there won't be big gaps. Press the button and tell me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. However considering how the real owners have behaved I think they have forfeited all rights. I still make no profit here, but my heart is in the right place.**

**I am so thankful for all the great reviews and responses to my story. I think we can all keep Moonlight alive on this site.**

Chapter 7

It was two nights later that Josef came down for the evening to find Mick waiting in his living room. The older vamp did not like the expression on his friend's face.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Josef asked. "Shouldn't you be working things out with Beth? You know, long soul searching conversations and the like?"

"I have some questions," Mick said.

"And you came to me, how sweet," Josef sniggered.

Mick just shook his head.

"This is serious Josef," he said impatiently.

"All right, all right. What questions?" he asked as he took a seat. He gave Mick his full attention.

"I'm a bit hazy on my turning. It was my wedding night; my mind was on other things. Coraline took me completely by surprise, so I don't remember much. How do I know when to stop drinking and give my blood? When is it too late?" Mick asked.

"You'll know Mick. You'll be able to tell when the heart is ready to stop beating. It's like how you know when you have taken enough from a freshie. When you are in control you will know when it's time," Josef assured him. "It's not something you can practice. So does this mean you are giving in to Blondie's request?"

"I'm sorting this out. I've never even attempted a turning," Mick answered. "I'm still afraid of failing."

"If you keep thinking like that you will fail," his friend pointed out. "If you are unsure, you reduce the chance of success."

"I've drank from Beth, it's not like I've never bitten her."

"Good, that's a start."

"It's just that deep inside, something is holding me back," Mick confessed.

"Well Beth won't wait forever. You had better figure it out quick. I seem to remember Philippe offering to do it."

"Beth called him. For advice she said," Mick said looking down at his hands.

"Well isn't that interesting?" Josef said thoughtfully. "Hey buddy, it looks like the clock is ticking. I can promise you that Philippe will do it."

"I know," Mick sighed.

Before he could say more, the door opened and Rayna swept in. She was juggling two packages and a suitcase. Mick saw Josef's face instantly light up and his friend bounded to his feet to rescue the packages before they crashed. He quickly relieved Rayna of the parcels and suitcase and then lifted her up in his arms. Josef kissed her hungrily. Rayna ran her hands into his hair holding on tight. She smiled in delight when he released her mouth.

"Oh, I've missed you," she sighed. She gazed deeply into his brown eyes, seeing her feelings reflected there.

"You have no idea how I've hated the fact that you were gone," Josef replied, still holding her off the ground.

Rayna noticed Mick as he got to his feet.

"Oh Mick. I'm so glad to see you. Tyson saw us off and he told me you called. I didn't know you knew him," she laughed.

"Who's Tyson?" Josef growled. He set Rayna on her feet.

"A friend. Didn't I mention him when I called?" she said in a rush. Words came pouring out. "I guess I didn't, I was just so happy to be talking to you, I forgot. Mick knows him. He is a friend of Granny's. Oh, I got some great ideas for the book, almost enough to write two. Anthony is going to be so busy editing. I can't wait to get writing, I………." Josef kissed her to shut her up.

"Well I can see I'm only going to be in the way," Mick said starting for the door.

"Oh Mick," Rayna said breaking away. "I have a great idea." She kept a hold of Josef's hand and looked between the two men. "Let me hold Beth's party here. Please Josef. I'd really like to do this."

Josef laughed and nodded. "If Mick's okay with it, it's okay with me."

"Hey, go for it," Mick said quietly. "Party planning isn't my strong suit. I've got a few other things to deal with. Thank you Rayna," he added and headed out of the room.

Rayna watched him leave in puzzlement. She turned to Josef with hurt in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did he have plans that I've ruined?"

"No," Josef said pulling her back into his arms. "Mick is wrestling with a pretty big decision. Beth wants to be turned. She's upped the ante. I think she will ask Philippe to do it if Mick won't."

"Oh," Rayna responded, grasping the full implication of that. "No wonder he's so down. I know for sure that Beth really wants Mick for her sire. We've talked."

"He's coming around. The reason he stopped by was to ask how he would know when he had taken her to the point of feeding her his blood. Mick is very afraid that he will not successfully complete the turning. If it goes badly and he loses her, it will destroy him," Josef said with certainty.

Rayna could see that that was Josef's biggest fear. He hated the possibility of watching his friend self-destruct if he lost Beth. She wished she could promise nothing would go wrong. Rayna reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I'm sure it will work out. I know that I can't be sure, but he loves her too much not to do as she asks. He'll do what he has to and it will be okay," she murmured as she pulled his head down into a deep kiss.

Josef let Mick slip from his mind as he lost himself in Rayna. He growled and picked her up.

"Now, I want to hear all about this Tyson character," Josef whispered.

Rayna smiled sweetly. She placed her hands on his face, holding him lightly.

"Sexiest Cajun vampire I've ever met. Dark blonde, green eyes and six foot two," she listed as her smile turned wicked. "And he is much too young for me. I've got exactly the vamp I want."

"Don't you ever forget it," Josef warned.

Rayna ran her hands from his face down to his collar. She tugged at his tie, loosening it and undoing the top couple of buttons of his shirt. Her clear grey eyes twinkled at him.

"I could never forget you my love. I spent eighty years trying and look where I ended up."

"In my arms."

"One of my favorite places," Rayna laughed. "It's so good to be home."

"Where's Anthony?" Josef suddenly realized he hadn't seen the man since Rayna arrived.

"Down at the guest house. He figured we would want alone time."

"Smart man," Josef chuckled. "Alone is exactly where we are going to be."

He headed toward the stairs with her laugh floating behind them.

End chapter.

**This week has not been the best for our show. While I hope someone wakes up and smells the coffee and does something to save the show, I am grateful to be able to come here and write. You wonderful readers help keep it alive. Together we won't let Moonlight doesn't slip away. ** **Please press the button and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. If I did I'm fairly sure that I would have handled things differently. **

**Once again I thank every one of you who has read and especially reviewed. You brought a lot of sunshine into some very gloomy days this last week. I humbly thank you.**

Chapter 8

The next night Philippe and Cynthia arrived. Josef had offered them a place to stay and they accepted his hospitality. Cynthia insisted that Philippe go to see Beth and Mick alone. While her relationship with Mick had improved over the years, she knew this conversation would be better without her presence. Josef offered a car and walked out to the garage with Philippe.

"Mick is struggling with this Philippe. Go in easy, he isn't against Beth being sired. It's more a fear of not succeeding and losing her," Josef advised. He looked at his old friend with concern. "I know you are willing to do this for Beth, but Mick is very territorial there, try not to set him off."

"I understand," Philippe said with a slight smile. "I have no wish to cause harm. But Beth is family and I did promise. I will be careful how I deal with this."

"You better. Anyone ends up dead it will ruin Rayna's party plans. And you do not want to ruin Rayna's plans," Josef warned with a laugh.

"I will be careful," Philippe promised.

He reached the apartment and knocked, wondering what mood he would find inside. Beth rushed to the door and let him in. She hugged him enthusiastically.

"Hello Grandpere," she whispered in his ear.

"Dear Beth, you are as lovely as ever," he said drawing back. He kissed each of her cheeks and then looked over at Mick, who was standing near the fireplace. "Mick," he said walking over to shake his hand.

"Philippe," Mick acknowledged, accepting his handshake. He watched other vampire cautiously.

"Beth, I do hope that you took my advice. Mick, I told Beth that you two should talk. I did not come here to place myself between you," Philippe explained.

"Sit down," Mick said indicating a chair. He took Beth's hand and drew her to the couch. Philippe smiled at the possessive display by Mick. He studied the couple opposite him. Mick still held Beth's hand, territorial waves radiating from him.

"May I first say that I fully understand that you don't like the idea of my turning Beth," Philippe stated.

"I would rather you didn't."

"I agree. It is for you to do this. Beth is my blood and that does give me the right. But her heart is yours and it should be your place to turn her."

"We have talked," Beth said eagerly. She wanted to keep this civil. "Mick will do it. He just needs a little time."

"This is serious business Beth," Philippe explained. "We do not turn humans just for fun. If that were the case, we would outgrow our food source. To sire someone is a serious commitment. It should be done only after serious consideration."

Beth sat silent, considering what he told her. She squeezed Mick's hand. He smiled briefly at her and looked at Philippe.

"I'm glad that you understand that it's Beth's and my decision," Mick said slowly. "I know you made her a promise, but this is my right."

Philippe nodded and knew he would need to proceed carefully.

"Beth child, would you mind letting Mick and I talk in private for a moment? I know I said we would all talk," he said raising his hand to stall her interruption. Beth closed her mouth. "I have some questions that are for Mick alone."

"I'll go upstairs," Beth agreed in understanding. She kissed Mick quickly and ran upstairs. Mick watched her go and then turned back to Philippe.

"You have questions?"

"I sense your reluctance and I wonder just how deep does it run? There is a greater risk if the sire has doubts."

"I know that. I am worried that things might go wrong," Mick confessed. "I have no doubts that I want Beth with me. I do not hate the idea of her joining us. I will miss being in touch with her humanity, but it is time to move beyond that."

Silence settled between the two.

"Let me tell you of my experience with Cynthia. I was very full of myself when I decided to turn her. I knew Coraline wanted to do it and I wanted it more. I wanted to sire Cynthia. I enjoyed being a vampire, it was a different time and I chose to be turned. Cynthia was willing; she was living among us and eager to join the family." Philippe paused, smiling at the memory. "The night I decided to do it, I took her to my room and just before I went to bite, I froze."

Mick was surprised. Philippe had always appeared an extremely confident vampire. The idea of him hesitating was unexpected.

"But you did it."

"Oh yes, Cynthia looked at me and told me she wanted me more than life. Her complete trust made it possible to follow through. Beth trusts you that way," Philippe said confidently.

"I know," Mick admitted.

"You might not always like what you are Mick but you were created from a royal bloodline. No matter how you feel about my sister, Coraline is a strong vampire. And with Beth's heritage I cannot imagine anything going wrong. You love her enough to sire her successfully," Philippe assured him.

Mick looked at Philippe gratefully. The older vampire's advice made sense. He had spent a long time pretending his life could be different. He wasn't human and never would be. And Beth wanted this.

"I'll go get Beth," Philippe said getting up. He could see Mick was reaching his decision.

He left Mick with his thoughts and went upstairs. He found Beth out on the balcony. She looked up expectantly.

"I think you will find him less reluctant now," Philippe told her with a smile.

"What did you say to him?"

"Only the truth. Mick only needed a small nudge to make up his mind. Go talk to him," he urged.

"Thank you," she said with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Beth flew downstairs and found Mick sitting on the couch. He was staring into a glass of blood. She approached him slowly. Mick looked up at her when she stopped beside him. He took a slow drink from the glass.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"You are sure this is what you want?" he asked.

"Yes Mick, it is. I have thought about this a long time. I do not fear losing my mortality if it means being with you. I think it is time to move ahead, together," she said with complete confidence.

"To live on this?" he asked and held out the half empty glass.

Beth took it from him and set it aside.

"I'll do whatever is necessary," she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "All I ask is for you to love me."

"Forever," he promised.

Suddenly she had a funny thought. With an impish grin she whispered in his ear. "I want this. You know they say the sun is bad for my skin and food only adds calories. Save me from my diets please," she pleaded with a giggle.

"I can't fight that argument. Okay I'm ready," he said and kissed her.

"Oh Mick, when?" she sighed.

"How about tomorrow night after midnight? We will combine your mortal and immortal birthdays," Mick said smiling. "By the way, a new freezer will be arriving just before dawn. Special vamp company."

"You planned this?" Beth asked in shock.

"Let's just say that I hoped I could come to terms with it," Mick told her. "I planned ahead."

Beth's smile was radiant.

End chapter.

**Okay the decision has been reached. I think Mick just wanted to remember one birth date. lol I hope that this helps ease the disappointment some. Long live Moonlight, especially in our hearts. Remember I live for reviews; your feedback makes my day brighter. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however own this story and I was never looking for profit.**

**Thank you for the wonderful responses to this story. I have heard so many nice things from all of you.**

Chapter 9

It was almost midnight the next night when Mick came downstairs to collect Beth. They had taken some time apart to gather their thoughts and prepare. Beth looked up at him from the couch and smiled. He held out his hand like he had done after rescuing her from the teaching assistant so many years ago. She took his hand and rose to her feet. Silently Mick led her upstairs to the bedroom. He had lit candles to provide the only light in the room and Vangelis was playing softly in the background. With a loving smile, he drew her over to the bed and removed the button down shirt she was wearing and revealed a white camisole.

Beth's stomach jumped in excitement and her eyes were shining as she looked up at him. Every last doubt had been vanquished earlier in the evening. They sat beside each other on the bed and Mick took her hand in both of his.

"You are sure Beth? This is what you want?" he asked softly for the final time.

"More than anything. I want to join you and I want you for my sire," she said with confidence. "I trust you."

He reached over and brushed the hair away from her neck. His fingers caressed her neck, giving Beth shivers. He leaned in to kiss her lips and then her forehead.

"It will hurt somewhat. I will do my best to keep you calm," he told her. "Don't panic my love. You will be dying but when my blood is on your lips, drink please."

"I will Mick. I promise," Beth said with a smile. Reaching up, she pulled him close into a deep kiss. Her tongue darted in past Mick's teeth. He cradled her head with one hand, the other still caressing her neck. Beth gave herself over to the feelings Mick had always been able to raise in her. One hand was fisted in his hair, her other was clutching his shirt front.

Mick could feel the vampire in him rise up and the desire to drink was strong. A growl rumbled deep in his chest and his fangs extended. He gave himself over to the vampire.

"Please Mick," Beth sighed. She tilted her head back, exposing her throat.

Mick moved in and sniffed. She smelled so wonderful and inviting. He cocked his head to one side and licked her neck where her pulse throbbed.

"I love you," he whispered roughly and bit into her.

Beth cried out once as he drank and settled in close to him. Mick cradled her gently as he continued to drain her. He could hear her heartbeat fading as she grew weaker. He was aware of the panic she felt 

as she neared death. Mick could not stop the tears that fell as he took her closer to the end. Then he knew it was time to stop and he laid her limp body on the bed.

Quickly he pushed up his left sleeve and bit into his own arm, tearing it so the wound wouldn't heal too fast. Squeezing his forearm, he dripped his blood onto her parted lips and into her mouth. For one brief moment, nothing happened and Mick froze in terror.

"Beth, please," he groaned.

Then he saw her tongue slip from between her lips and begin to lick. He brought his arm closer to her mouth, giving more blood to her. With surprising strength two hands gripped his arm and he felt Beth begin to suck more blood from him. Mick smiled through his tears at how eager she was.

"That's it beautiful. Take what you need," he coaxed and stroked her hair with his free hand.

As her need lessened, Beth let go. With her eyes still closed, she lay back on the bed. Mick watched her closely, waiting. She looked so lovely lying there with her hair spread out like a halo. How could he have ever feared that turning her would make her a monster? Beth licked her lips and then smiled. She yawned and Mick saw her canines elongate. Beth opened her eyes and silver glowed at him.

"I like it," she said with a small growl. She ran her tongue over her new fangs and then inhaled deeply. "Oh this is so much better than Black Crystal."

Mick grinned. He couldn't help himself, relief flooded through him. Beth had made the transition and beautifully too.

"Welcome my love. You've joined the tribe," Mick said and helped her to a sitting position.

Beth looked around the room, taking in the changes in her sight, hearing and sense of smell. Everything was magnified and threatened to overwhelm her. She focused back on Mick. How could he look even better than before? She smiled at him.

"Mr. St. John, I have always wanted to do this," she said and leaned up to bite his neck. Mick shifted to make it easier, surprised at how well she did it. Beth let go quickly and ran her tongue over the marks that were already healing. "You taste delicious," she giggled.

"You are a natural," Mick chuckled as he gathered her close. He kissed her, his tongue touching her fangs. Beth moaned at the pleasure that brought out in her. She hugged him back tightly, delighting in the new strength she possessed.

"Are my senses supposed to be in overdrive?" she asked.

"Yes, it will settle in, in a moment," Mick told her. "Just relax love."

He watched her as her eyes returned to their normal blue. She nestled into his embrace and let out a happy sigh.

"Do you want to discover some of the other perks?" he asked, bringing them both to their feet.

"What?"

"See how fast you can cross the room," Mick suggested.

Beth reached the wall before she expected to and had to catch herself. She looked over at Mick wide eyed.

"I did it. Guess I have to work at stopping. This is so cool," she grinned.

She rushed back into his arms, sending them both crashing onto the bed. She straddled him, looking delighted at what she could do.

"I feel like I have energy to burn," she announced.

Mick placed his hands on her waist.

"I know how to deal with that," he said with a wicked smile.

Beth pursed her lips and gazed at him speculatively.

"Rayna did say that vampire sex was mind blowing. Care to show me?" she teased.

"So Rayna talked to you about sex, did she?" Mick asked with raised eyebrows. He slid his hands up to her shoulders as Beth leaned down toward him. He held her off. "I'm not so sure that was a good thing."

Beth took hold of his shirt and ripped. She was growling as she went after his belt.

"Slow down tiger. I hate shopping so let's take it easy on the clothing," Mick laughed grabbing her hands. She collapsed down on him.

"Then help me out here," she snarled.

"Okay, okay," Mick gave in and kissed her forcefully. He rolled them both over so they were lying face to face. He held her face in his hands.

"Now my little fledgling, let me show you what you've been missing," he whispered and kissed her again.

End chapter.

**Okay, I did it. I based this off of the way the show handled a turning. I do hope you liked my take on it. I had faith that Mick could handle this once he made up his mind. Please push the button and share with me. Did this scene merit thumbs up or down? Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. And why I mention this after all this time is a good question. Those who do own it are not good caretakers.**

**Hi, I'm back after a wonderful weekend of camping. All who reviewed the last chapter have humbled me beyond all belief. I am touched that my turning scene got such a great reception. I do have more.**

Chapter 10

Very much later, Mick lay on his back with Beth curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest.

"Wow," she sighed. "Rayna was right."

"You are amazing," Mick murmured. He stroked her hair. "I've been a fool. I'm so sorry Beth."

"No, Mick," Beth protested. "You had your reasons. You weren't trying to keep anything from me. You were protecting me. But that is the past and it's done. Mick we have forever," she said happily. She moved up over him and kissed him lightly. "There is so much for you to teach me." She paused and yawned widely.

"I believe you are ready for some freezer time," Mick told her, lifting her off of him. "I want you rested for tonight. Big party you know. Happy birthday Beth."

"Rebirth," Beth sighed with a smile. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Will I like the freezer?"

"You'll love it," Mick assured her with a laugh. "Who doesn't dream of sleeping in an appliance?" He gathered her up and moved to the gray door. Inside the room the larger freezer stood waiting. Its shiny stainless steel sides gleamed in the light. The glass top was frosted in the corners. As Mick lifted the lid, the cold air caressed Beth's bare skin. Her heightened senses delighted in the feel of the frigid temperatures.

"Who would believe I've actually looked forward to sleeping in a freezer," she marveled.

"I would not have thought that was part of the appeal of being a vampire," Mick replied slowly.

"It was when I knew I'd be in your arms the whole day," she said and kissed his cheek. She looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh baby," Mick said, touched. He gently set her in the freezer and lightly vaulted in next to her. He gathered her close with one arm and pulled the lid closed.

"Now this is a firm mattress," Beth giggled. She settled against Mick, her head nestled on his shoulder. She wanted to explore the freezer experience further but her eyelids were too heavy. Beth fell asleep in his embrace.

She didn't see the contented smile that graced Mick's face. He felt at peace finally, he had been rescued from his personal hell by a blonde angel.

Nightfall arrived and Mick awoke to the pleasant sensation of holding Beth close. He ran his hands up and down her chilled flesh. She stirred slightly and burrowed closer to him. He kissed the top of her head and let himself enjoy the happiness he felt. Mick thought about how Beth had said he had a lot to teach her. She was right, he had the chance to teach her how to use all this power thecorrect way. She could choose not to be a monster. Forever could become a wonderful experience for the two of them.

Slowly he drew her up his body so he could kiss he lips. Her eyelids fluttered open and icy blue stared back at him. She smiled and showed her fangs.

"Good evening," she purred happily. One hand crept up to rest on his chest.

"You really like this, don't you?" he asked as he ran one hand down her back.

"Oh yes," she answered. Suddenly a strong urge gripped her whole body. She stiffened as an intense hunger seared through her. "Mick…..I'm hungry."

"Don't panic, this is normal. Come on, we'll get you something. We'll start you on the bottle," Mick told her calmly. "We'll introduce you to live feedings when you develope more control."

"I can't drink from you?" she asked disappointedly.

"You won't get any nourishment from my blood. Drinking from each other heightens passion but it won't calm your bloodlust."

"You just don't want me biting you," Beth sulked.

Mick chuckled as he lifted the freezer lid. He got out and then helped her out. Looking around Mick found Beth's robe and wrapped it around her. He pulled on a pair of black sweatpants.

Beth felt shaky. The need to consume was taking over her body. It frightened her.

"Mick," she said, her voice quivering.

"Hold on," he said pulling her close. "It's just the bloodlust. You'll be okay." He scooped her up in his arms and hurried downstairs. Setting her on a chair he got out a bottle and glass mug. He filled it and gave it to Beth. In spite of her hunger, Beth paused to sniff.

"It's male," she said in wonder. "How do I know that?"

"Drink," Mick urged. She did. "It's a gift from Rayna. She asked one of her guys to donate. She informed me that your first taste should not be morgue blood."

Beth had finished and held her mug out for more.

"Hungry girl," Mick approved and replenished her drink.

Beth consumed it greedily. She marveled at how the craving eased. She licked her lips and studied the inside of the mug.

"What type is it? Should I know? I never dreamed it would taste good. Why wasn't I this hungry last night?" Beth unloaded her questions while she held out the mug for more.

"Slow down Beth," Mick cautioned. He filled her mug halfway. "Try to exercise some control. I won't let you starve." Beth slowed to sipping. Mick nodded with approval. "You will find you don't always need as much as you crave. Don't let your desires rule you. When you feed from a living donor you have to be careful or you can kill your donor," he instructed.

"Have you ever….." Beth asked curiously. She slid off the chair.

"Once," Mick admitted. "You do not want that experience. Stay in control, always."

"Why did this just hit me when I woke? Why no bloodlust last night?" she asked setting her glass down.

"Taking my blood last night kept your need in check. After you rested, then your hunger awoke," Mick explained.

"It's gone," Beth said, realizing she had consumed enough. The urges had eased.

"For now," Mick agreed. He finished his own mug. "It will take time for your body to adjust. There will be sudden changes, they don't last long." He came around the counter and pulled her back against him. "I'll be here for you Beth. You will be fine."

Beth turned in his arms and circled her arms around his waist.

"I know, I trust you. I knew when I asked you to be my sire that you would take care of me," she said solemnly. Then her eyes lit up. "Now don't we have a party to go to?"

End chapter.

**I plan to explore some of Beth's adjustments to being a vampire. And we do have a party to attend. Just how does our favorite blonde deal with being undead. I hope you enjoy this journey. Please let me know if you like this study in turning into a vampire. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do own my characters and my love of the show's characters.**

**Again I thank all the readers and reviewers. You all make my day whenever I get your emails.**

Chapter 11

Mick smiled at her eager face.

"That's my girl. The party begins when you get there. I can't wait to see the dress Rayna and Cynthia talked you into getting."

The three women had gone shopping the early evening before. Rayna had decided the party would be dress up. The two women had taken Beth out and helped her shop and then relax at a spa before her turning. Beth had loved how the other two made her feel welcome.

"It is going to be very different to be in Josef's house and know I'm no longer a possible snack," Beth giggled as they headed up the stairs. "Even knowing he wouldn't bite felt funny, because he made me feel he wanted to."

"He did want to," Mick told her. "You have always been a temptation. One he thankfully resisted."

Beth thought about that as she got ready in the bathroom. There were a lot of things she was going to have to learn. She felt lucky that she had others to help her. She had learned so much from living with Mick these last two and a half years. His control and care is what made her want this change. She felt safe with him.

Mick was waiting downstairs in a black suit and dark charcoal shirt. A splash of color was his burgundy tie. He let Beth take her time primping. As she came down the stairs he looked her over in admiration. She was wearing a strapless, midnight blue gown with beading on the bodice. It flowed out from her waist. Gold dangles hung from her ears. Her hair curled down her back.

"Hey handsome, will I do?" she asked pausing on the final step.

"Let's just stay home," Mick said going to her and lifting her off the stair.

"I will not miss my party," Beth hissed, her eyes flashing.

Mick laughed and swung her around. He set her on her feet and kissed her.

"A party it is. If I kept you from the party, Rayna would hunt me down with a stake. I love you Beth."

"I love you too," Beth smiled. "Let's go."

As they drove closer to Josef's, Beth began to fidget. Mick looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong Beth?" he asked.

"Anthony," she said. "Anthony is going to be there. What if I don't behave? What if I try to hurt him?" she added in horror.

"You won't," Mick said with confidence.

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Beth, you are in control, you've fed. You will feel the call of his human blood but you do not need to act on it. It's like human urges; you do not have to give in. And there will be five other vampires there to help you. This will be good practice," Mick told her.

Beth didn't feel as sure as Mick. He could see her worried expression still on her face.

"Beth, Rayna has discussed this with Anthony. He is prepared for how you will react to him. He's been around Rayna for many years. He wants to help you adjust. He knows you won't hurt him."

"I wish I was sure," she muttered.

"I won't let you hurt him," Mick promised. "Trust me."

Beth smiled and relaxed. She did trust Mick.

They stopped outside Josef's house. The lights shone warmly from the windows.

Beth took Mick's hand and stepped out of the car. She suddenly felt shy. Mick noticed her hesitation.

"Beth?"

"This feels so strange. I feel like it's a club initiation."

"I promise you won't have strange rituals to go through," Mick chuckled. "Everyone here is your friend."

"I know. This is just so surreal," Beth grinned. "Let's go in."

They entered the house and found everyone waiting in the living room. The men were in suits, all in dark shades. Josef, of course, was in a tux. Cynthia was in a sleek one shouldered black dress that showed off her figure. She had gold hoops swinging in her ears. Rayna was a pale vision in a silver halter dress, her light blonde hair brushing her shoulders. Diamonds in white gold settings dangled from her ears.

They all smiled at the two in the entrance. Philippe quickly crossed the room and took her by the shoulders. He kissed both her cheeks.

"My petite, welcome," he said softly. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you," Beth said beaming. She looked around at the others. Her attention was drawn to the windows where Anthony stood. She could hear his heart beating and smell his humanity. How did the others manage to shut this out whenever she had been among them?

Beth realized her eyes had changed. Mick touched her back and Philippe's hands tightened slightly on her shoulders. She inhaled slightly and then willed herself to relax. She wasn't hungry, she told herself firmly. Anthony is a friend. The craving calmed and she could once again look at Anthony as a person, not a meal. With her bright blue eyes shining she looked at Philippe and then Mick for approval.

"Well done," Philippe told her. He kissed her forehead and let go of her. Cynthia appeared at his side and looked on with a satisfied smile.

"She does have a sire who is the master of control and self-denial," Cynthia commented. She winked at Mick. "I'm impressed."

"It went smoothly. She's a natural," Mick said proudly.

Rayna glided over, unable to wait any longer. She hugged Beth tightly.

"I'm so proud of you," she said quietly in Beth's ear. "I told Anthony you'd be fine. We are going to have such fun together."

Beth hugged her back, delighted to be able to match the strength. She felt so happy to be included in the circle of vampires.

Rayna stepped away, as Josef moved in to face Beth. He grinned at Mick standing behind her and then turned his attention fully to Beth. He took both her hands in his and invaded her personal space. He leaned in closely.

"You are a beautiful addition to the tribe. I know you will teach Mick a thing or two before too long," he said and kissed her lips. He drew back when Mick growled deeply. He gave his friend a wolfish smile. "Down boy. Age does have its privileges."

"Don't push those privileges," Rayna said sweetly from beside him. Her hand slid possessively along his shoulder. "Watch him Beth; he has a weakness for blondes."

"For once I feel confident saying I think I can handle him," Beth said with laughter in her voice.

End chapter.

**I so appreciate your feedback. I love your reviews. Please let me know how you feel about this. Thumbs up or down. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. But I own this storyline and that works for me now.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful responses to this story. It is such fun to write when you know others enjoy it too. **

Chapter 12

"I knew I should have had a taste before he changed you," Josef quipped to Beth. "I can't believe I missed the opportunity."

"Learn to live with disappointment buddy," Mick grinned.

"I knew you would be able to do it," Josef told him, dropping Beth's hands and moving over to Rayna. He hooked his arm around Rayna's waist. Anthony joined the others by Beth. He smiled warmly at her; Rayna touched his shoulder and nodded in encouragement.

"Happy Birthday or should I say rebirth?" Anthony said and stepped closer to give Beth a hug. Beth stiffened slightly and looked anxiously at Mick over her shoulder. He reached out and touched her in the small of her back. He gave her a light nudge.

"Relax, I trust you," Anthony said as he hugged her. "I've been bitten before. Don't worry."

Beth discovered she could relax. There was still a part of her deep inside that felt the call of his blood. But she was pleased that if she focused on her friendship with Anthony she could control that urge. She hugged him back, taking care not to misuse her strength.

"Thank you," she answered with feeling. "Thank you for helping."

Anthony blushed slightly and moved away. Mick slid his arms around Beth from behind. He pulled her against him and kissed her temple. She could feel the approval in his touch.

"Hey, this is a party," Rayna said. "I say we get to the presents. Anthony, would you mind getting the drinks? Thanks." Anthony went to the bar, where Rayna had set up some blood choices and liquor for those who wished it.

Mick directed Beth to the couch. Cynthia sat nearby with Philippe perched on the arm of the chair. Rayna had gone to a table and picked up a flat package. Josef joined her carrying her glass along with his. Rayna handed over the beautifully wrapped gift and took her glass from Josef.

"I found this in an antique shop on Royal Street. Tyson steered me to it."

A low growl escaped Josef at the mention of the New Orleans vamp. Rayna growled back and then smiled sweetly.

"Josef is jealous," she said to Beth. "I've told him I'm not interested in Tyson Leggett as more than a friend. Mick, tell Josef that Tyson is a gentleman."

Mick grinned and shook his head.

"I never get between Josef and his lady. And I have no idea how Tyson is with the ladies. He was only here three days."

"Anthony, you know Tyson behaved," Rayna pleaded.

"Ray, you know that Josef is teasing," Anthony said calmly, handing Mick a glass and setting Beth's on the side table.

Beth carefully unwrapped the box and lifted out a five by seven water color in an antique gold frame. The painting showed a New Orleans cemetery at night. There was a full moon shining down on a solitary woman among the mausoleums. The small figure was staring up at the moon, her pale hair flowing down her back. The painting had a haunting feel to it.

"It's lovely Rayna. Thank you," Beth said studying it closely.

"Check the back," Josef suggested.

Beth turned it over and her eyes widened.

"Rayna Kastle," she read and looked up at the woman before her. "1898. You?"

Rayna nodded a smile on her face.

"I couldn't believe I'd find one of my works still around. I think the frame is probably worth more than the painting."

"She's being modest," Josef said kissing Rayna's cheek. "I showed it to an expert. He said that a "Kastle work" was rare enough to be worth something. So treat that with care."

"Thank you, I'll treasure this because it's your work," Beth told Rayna.

Rayna looked touched and retreated to a chair. Josef followed her; he could see how Beth's comment had affected her. He laid one hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Philippe brought out a small box and placed it in Beth's hands.

"Happy Birthday dear Beth."

Inside of the box was a gold locket with a delicate fleur- de- lis etched on the front. Inside was a small portrait of a young child with golden hair.

"This was my Claire," Philippe said proudly. "My wife's family gave this to me when I gave her to them to raise. I wish for you to have this now."

"Oh Philippe," Beth said coming to her feet. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "This is so special. Are you sure?"

"Yes child. It is right that it finally comes to you," he assured her.

Beth had to wipe a few happy tears away. Anthony approached with a smile and a gift bag. Beth withdrew a beautiful leather bound journal.

"You have a new beginning to record. Centuries later you may enjoy rereading what has begun here," he explained with a twinkle in his eye.

Beth nodded with a giggle. She looked at Cynthia, who handed her a plain white box with the initials B. T. embossed in deep blue. Upon opening it, Beth brought out a sleek, blue bottle.

"I'm playing with perfumes now. This is a unique blend for a unique woman," Cynthia said, a warm smile on her face.

"This is heaven Cynthia," Beth said smelling the wonderful scent from the bottle. "Thank you."

She smiled at everyone and then quickly took her glass of blood. Her emotions were threatening to overcome her and it surprised her that the blood helped reestablish calm.

"So Mick, what have you got?" Rayna teased. "Josef wouldn't let me in on it."

"Rayna, Mick gave me forever," Beth protested. "I can't expect more."

Mick took her wrist and gently tugged her back down on the couch beside him.

"Actually love…." Mick said reaching inside his jacket and bringing out an envelope. He handed it to her.

With shaking hands, Beth opened the envelope and took out two tickets to a Broadway play.

"Mick??"

He gathered her close and kissed her.

"New York. We will do it right this time," he promised softly.

"Oh…I…I..." Beth found herself speechless. She saw the date was for three months from now. With questioning eyes she gazed up at him.

"I want you comfortable in your new skin," he explained. "Josef is lending us the jet and the townhouse."

"Oh Josef, that's so romantic," Rayna said springing to her feet and hurrying around the chair to kiss him.

"Wow, and I didn't give her anything," Josef smirked. "I may have to do this more often. Beth, enjoy the trip."

"Thanks Josef. I will," Beth glowed with happiness.

End chapter.

**No birthday party is complete without gifts. I hoped you liked it. Now I once again ask you to push the button and give me your opinions. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. Why do I keep saying this?**

**Again I thank all my readers and reviewers for all your wonderful input. Thanks for making me feel appreciated. You are great.**

Chapter 13

After the gifts had been given and the thanks said, the party separated into two groups. The men went to refill their drinks, gathering by the bar. The women settled in around Beth. Rayna inhaled the perfume Cynthia had created. She sighed in appreciation.

"How is the perfume business doing?" she asked. "This is wonderful."

"It's going well. This was one of the companies that Philippe took over. He's allowed me to run it as I please. I'm enjoying being in the lab again," Cynthia said happily. "Rayna, do you still paint? This is impressive," she added examining the water color.

"No, the desire to paint has faded since I left New Orleans. I don't stay with things long. My writing has held my interest the longest but with time passing I will have to let it go soon. It's too public, people will wonder why I don't age," Rayna said sadly.

"You don't have to be in the public eye," Beth said.

"No, but I'd rather not invite public interest," Rayna replied.

"Tell me about this Tyson," Cynthia asked with a gleam in her eye. "I think I've missed something."

"Ah, Tyson," Rayna said fondly. Both Beth and Cynthia perked up. "Ladies, if we didn't have three of the most desirable vampires to ever walk this earth, Tyson would be our hearts desire. He oozes southern charm. Granny Fortuna is his mentor and you don't mess with Tyson without her approval. She is very protective of him," she sighed.

"Sounds intriguing," Cynthia commented.

Rayna smiled. "You have no idea."

Beth had become distracted as Rayna had talked. She looked at the two hesitantly.

"Can I ask you something?" she said in a low voice. Both women turned their attention to her. "How do I manage to put on pantyhose without ripping holes in them?" she asked in embarrassment. Rayna and Cynthia dissolved in laughter.

"Slowly Beth," Rayna said choking back her laughter. "Take your time and respect your strength. Never try to do it in a hurry."

"I ripped Mick's shirt to shreds," she confessed.

"Good for you," Cynthia approved. "I guarantee he won't respect your clothes."

"I ruined three of Josef's shirts in one day a month ago," Rayna said, her eyes dancing with delight.

"Now that's not so bad in this day and age," Cynthia put in. "Back in the late 1700's, when shirts were hand sewn, seamstresses could not replace shirts all that quickly. I once destroyed seven of Philippe's in a two day period."

"Ouch, I hope Philippe enjoyed it," Rayna laughed. "That must have cost him a pretty penny to replace those."

"He loved every minute of it. And he could afford it. I would not worry about shirts Beth," Cynthia said with a wink. They all laughed.

"I'm not sure I want to listen in on that conversation," Philippe commented as he saw the wicked grin that Cynthia aimed his way. The others looked at the women.

"Sometimes ignorance is truly bliss," Josef drawled.

"Beth looks so happy," Mick observed quietly as he sipped his drink.

"I knew you would be able to do it," Josef said to Mick, lightly punching him in the arm. "I was sure you'd succeed."

"Thanks to everyone's encouragement," Mick replied. "Philippe pointed out some obvious things."

"What, pray tell did you say to him?" Josef asked his old friend. "What wisdom did you dispense that I couldn't think of?"

"I reminded him of Beth's heritage and that Mick himself had a strong sire."

"So Coraline did something right after all," Josef chuckled. "Oh, sorry Philippe," he added.

"No offense. I love my sister but I'm no longer blind," Philippe said with affection in his voice. "She is what she is."

"In her own way Coraline made sure I met Beth," Mick said emotionally. "I'm ready to forgive and forget. Is she all right?"

"She is content for now. She may never feel for another what she feels for you. Mick, she does understand that she can't have you," Philippe said kindly.

"Beth appears to have adapted very well to her new lifestyle," Josef observed.

"Beth has been exposed to your world for some time now," Anthony spoke up. "She has learned a lot from living with Mick. She knows what is expected of her."

"Anthony's right," Josef said. "Beth is probably one of the best prepared fledglings ever."

"Have you ever wished to join us Anthony?" Philippe asked.

"No, my Mary waits in heaven," Anthony said sadly. "I do love Rayna like a daughter but I have no wish to become a vampire. I want to eventually join my soul with Mary's."

"I do understand," Philippe responded.

"Excuse me," Anthony said and walked away.

"I do not look forward to the day Rayna loses him. I'm not sure I will be able to comfort her," Josef said, his discomfort clear.

"Just respect his choice Josef," Mick advised. "Anthony knows his own mind and what he wants. He has had plenty of time to make an informed decision."

Josef nodded, thinking how accustomed he had become to having the human around. Damn, he actually liked the man, even respected him. Rayna would not be the only one missing Anthony years from now. He shook his thoughts away from the future and focused on the women across the room. The three blonde heads were close together and laughter erupted every few minutes.

"Gentlemen, I think for our own safety, we need to interrupt that little gabfest. Who knows what Beth may be learning."

"They may be answering questions that I don't want to get near," Mick said with a smile. He caught Beth's eye and she smiled back. Mick could see she was beginning to tire. "I think I should be getting Beth home. She's had a full evening."

He went over to her and after gathering her gifts, thanking everyone again, Beth and Mick left. In the car Beth rested her head back against the car seat and smiled sleepily at Mick.

"Do you remember when I first learned you were a vampire and I asked about sire/fledgling relationships?" she asked.

"Yes," Mick said. "What about it?"

"I think ours is going to fall in the amazing category," she said contently. "I love you Mick." Her eyes closed.

"I love you too," Mick murmured. Once again he thanked the powers that be that had allowed Beth to remain in his life.

End chapter.

**It's review time. Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. I hope so. Thank you for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I do however have it firmly entrenched in my heart.**

**I can't get over the generous, kind comments everyone gives me. I so enjoy checking my e-mails and reading what you have written. Thank you.**

Chapter 14

During the next week after her turning, Beth peppered Mick with questions. She gained control of her body and learned her limits. Staying only in the shade did not stop the sunlight from draining you, it just took longer. Control was of the upmost importance, especially around humans. How odd it was to see herself separated from the world she once inhabited. It gave her insight to Mick's pain. She could understand his sense of loss.

But Beth had embraced this change and she had no regrets. She had a long talk with Philippe and Cynthia before they headed back to France. She learned more about her bloodline. She even understood more about Coraline. Their fondness for Mick's ex showed her a side of Coraline that Beth had never considered. She could not forgive being kidnapped but she could understand how hard it would be to lose Mick.

Mick had been slowly increasing her time among humans. He had her sit in on a client meeting, taking notes for him. Beth realized that if she kept clear in her mind that they were people, not just food, the blood call was diminished. She could handle that. Finally Rayna took her shopping late in the afternoon and exposed her to the crowds of the mall. Beth was finding it much easier to go out among people and not feel the temptation to bite overtake her.

The next evening Mick came downstairs quietly as Beth was reading on the couch. As he leaned over her shoulder, Beth brought up the magazine and tapped him on the nose.

"I knew you were there," She laughed, tilting her head back. He kissed her quickly.

"You have heightened senses, always use them," he said. "Ours is not the safest world."

"I understand," Beth said seriously.

"Good, I want you always to remember it. You are a lot stronger than you ever were but as you know, we are vulnerable to fire, silver and beheadings. And there are others out there who want to destroy us," Mick cautioned.

"I've been aware of that for a couple years now," Beth reminded him gently. "I will be careful."

Mick's intense look softened. He knew he tended to try to overprotect Beth.

"Well my little fledgling, you have another lesson tonight," he said lifting her over the couch back.

"Oh, what?" Beth asked perking up.

"Live feeding. Rayna said you are ready. She said you were great at the mall," Mick answered.

"And how do you feel about it?" Beth asked in concern. She searched his face, worried that he didn't approve. Even though Mick had relaxed with his vampirism, he still rarely drank from a live donor.

"You need to learn," Mick told her. "Even if you do not do it regularly, you must know how to make your donor enjoy it."

"All right, I'm ready Teach," Beth said smiling. "But just so you know, I don't mind the bottle."

They arrived at Josef's and Rayna met them at the door. Her eyes danced with excitement as she ushered them into the living room.

"You'll have to excuse Rayna," Josef chuckled. "She has this desire to be a surrogate sire to Beth."

"Josef," Rayna protested.

"It's okay," Beth said to the pale vampiress, who looked younger than Beth. She hugged Rayna. "I think you make a great mom."

Both women laughed and Rayna realized that Beth could be the closest female friend she had ever had.

"Are you ready to learn how to drink from a freshie?" Rayna asked her.

"If you think I have the control," Beth nodded. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You won't," Rayna assured her. She went to the doorway to the freshie wing. "Marissa," she called. "We are ready."

Beth looked at Mick.

"So quickly?"

"Why wait?" Josef said. "You fed when you woke up, yes?" Beth nodded. "You aren't starving so it's a perfect time." Mick nodded in agreement.

Rayna rejoined them and moments later Marissa came in with three others. The two men were in their early twenties, a cute sandy blonde and a handsome African-American. The young lady was a petite Asian. Marissa was still a lovely blonde, but her position in the house had changed from freshie to overseeing the freshies who lived in the house. Josef loved how she managed to keep any conflicts from becoming his problem. He valued her input on any new girls and since Rayna moved in, also the guys.

Rayna led Beth over to the young men.

"Beth, let me introduce you to two of my favorite guys." She took the sandy blonde by the hand. "Jim here is a life guard at the beach and taking night classes in accounting. I think Josef is keeping an eye on him as a potential employee. Gregory is an anthropology grad student. I believe he finds us as interesting as I do him." Rayna smiled fondly at Gregory.

Beth found herself drawn to Gregory's dark brown eyes. He smiled at her warmly and took her hand.

"Rayna is right. In the year I've known her I have found your secret fascinating. I just wish I could write my thesis on this but I know that's out of the question. Besides, my professors would never believe me," he said. Beth found his deep voice soothing.

"You are aware that I have never fed from a live donor before," Beth said softly.

"Yes, Rayna assures me it will be fine. I know she won't let you take it too far," he said. He gave her a conspiratorial wink. "I have a high pain threshold so don't worry and I volunteered."

Beth laughed, liking Gregory's straight forwardness. She felt more relaxed and knew that was important.

Josef had taken the young Asian woman by the hand and introduced her to Mick. He lifted her hand and inhaled along her wrist.

"Have you met Maya?" he asked Mick, his eyes flashing icy for a moment. "She's delightful. Plays piano like an angel. I'm investigating possible recording contracts. And I know you remember Marissa."

Mick nodded to Maya and then smiled at Marissa. He had always liked the smart, lovely woman who had proved so useful to Josef. He could also see what Josef had planned. It didn't take a private investigator to know what his friend intended, he could count.

Josef enjoyed watching Mick connect the dots. He knew he was pushing at his friend's comfort zone but he felt it was necessary.

"You know she has to be shown. That's what sires are for. You used to be pretty good at this," Josef grinned.

"You are enjoying this," Mick hissed.

"You had better believe it buddy. I knew Beth would bring you further into the fold," Josef laughed.

End chapter.

**I didn't mean to leave this hanging but it was the best place to stop. We will finish this little lesson next chapter. Please make my day and give me a review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I've spent seven months playing in their world and I like it. I think I'll stay for awhile.**

**Hi, thanks for reading and reviewing. When I began I thought this would be much shorter. Shows you what I know. **

Chapter 15

Marissa smiled sympathetically at Mick and touched his arm.

"I volunteered to help Beth," she told Mick. "It's okay Mick, I just felt you might be more comfortable with me, since you know me."

"Thanks Marissa," Mick said self consciously. He liked this woman and did not want to hurt her feelings. Mick did understand she was trying to make it easy for him.

"Buddy, please don't handicap Beth with your qualms on fresh feeding. If she chooses bottle over tap on her own, fine. But give her a fair shot," Josef said just below a whisper.

Mick knew he was right. He smiled into Marissa's beautiful blue/grey eyes and held out his hand. She smiled in return and took it, following him to a chair.

Rayna led Beth over to where Mick and Marissa sat. Gregory followed them. Mick had sat down and Marissa settled on his lap.

"Pay attention to how he treats her," Rayna said in a low voice to Beth. She put an arm around Beth's shoulders.

Beth watched with fascination as Mick gently brushed Marissa's hair back and cupped her neck, his thumb rubbing over her pulse. Marissa tilted her head back and Mick lightly kissed her neck and then bit. He supported her head with one hand, the other stroked her arm. Marissa moaned in pleasure.

"You are able to project a sense of pleasure as you feed," Rayna instructed. "It makes your donor relax. They are giving you their blood; the least you can do is make it pleasant for them. You have bit Mick, right?"

Beth nodded as she watched Mick remove his fangs and lick the puncture marks on Marissa's neck. The woman on Mick's lap laid her head on his shoulder. Beth could sense the languor rolling off the human and felt a small stab of jealousy. A small growl rumbled in her chest.

"The pleasure is a good response Beth," Rayna said understanding the emotion Beth felt. "It does not have to ultimately lead to anything sexual. The vampire has control. Mick made her enjoy the feeding; it does not mean anything more. Sex and feeding do not have to go together."

"How do you know when to stop?" Beth asked changing the subject.

"You can sense it," Mick said, getting to his feet and carefully placing Marissa in the chair. He took Beth by the shoulders. "Always pay attention to what you are doing. Your hunger is controllable; Gregory will let you know if you go too far. It is okay to enjoy the feeding, love." He kissed her lightly. "You'll do fine."

Rayna took Beth to the couch and Gregory sat beside her. Beth looked at the young man with some concern.

"It's okay Beth," Gregory reassured her. "I would not have agreed if I thought you'd hurt me." He unbuttoned several buttons on his shirt. Beth could see the marks where Rayna had bitten before. "See, you even have a guide," he grinned. "Don't be shy."

Mick stood next to Rayna, close enough to intervene but not crowding the couple. He knew Beth could handle herself, she just needed some confidence.

Beth reached up and stroked Gregory's dark neck, her fingers moving over the bite marks. She let herself smell his blood coursing just under the skin. Her fangs descended and she allowed the vampire in her respond to the call of his blood. Leaning against him Beth shifted her position and bit.

Her first impression was how good he tasted. Fresh pumping blood had an enticing taste. Gregory slid down into the cushions so Beth could drink more comfortably. She held him, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his cheek. As she consumed she could feel Gregory reacting to her enjoyment with a pleasure of his own. This euphoria only made his blood taste better.

Then Beth could sense Gregory weakening and she stopped drinking. She carefully withdrew and gently licked the puncture marks. Gregory smiled as he sank even further back against the cushions.

"Very nice," he murmured and closed his eyes. Beth felt proud of the feelings she could sense coming from the grad student.

"And what were we worried about?" Josef said with a smirk. "She really is a natural."

Rayna had stepped away from the group with Jim. She looked up at his light brown eyes and raised his wrist to her lips. She liked the smell of salt water and sunshine that surrounded this man. Rayna bit gently, savoring the taste of him. Like Josef, she appreciated the taste of AB negative. Jim closed his eyes and let himself ride the sensations the feeding gave him.

Josef had all ready fed from Maya and now he felt the vampire rise in him again as he watched Rayna drink. Her icy eyes and the scent of Jim's blood caused a rush of desire to run through him. He sidled up behind her and kissed the back of her neck as Rayna finished. She smiled at Jim as she released his wrist and turned on Josef.

"I let you eat in peace," she hissed and then took hold of his face and kissed him deeply.

"Just marking my territory," Josef grinned and this time he initiated the kiss. They were totally lost in each other.

Mick had drawn Beth up from the couch and into his arms.

"I told you it would be fine," he whispered in her ear.

"Mick, you fed. I don't think I've ever seen you do that," Beth said with wide eyes. "You made Marissa very happy."

"I…uh, the idea is to make your donor feel good," Mick stammered. "You did well Beth."

"I could tell he was getting weaker, so I stopped."

"You could have taken more; I could tell he wasn't in danger. But it is better to not go too close to the edge," Mick answered. "You showed great control."

Beth stood on tip toes and kissed him.

"I love how you did this for me. I know you are uncomfortable with feeding from freshies. You did this to help me." Beth's eyes were shining.

Mick looked back at her and once again was struck by how much she meant to him. They had taken this step together and she was so happy. He couldn't help feeling at peace with the decision to turn her.

"You are mine Beth, I have to make sure you do it right. And you have. I am so proud of you and I love you," he said and held her close. He tilted her head back and kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her lips.

"I had the best teacher. And I happen to think you are a natural too," Beth whispered before his mouth covered hers again.

End chapter.

**I hope I made this chapter enjoyable. My take on this was that Beth is more than ready for this step but she did have to have some guidance. Push that button and tell me what you think. I adore reviews. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. I am adjusting my life around that fact.**

**This is the final chapter of this story. Somehow this ended up 16 chapters. Not my intention, however maybe the shorter chapters played into that. I have enjoyed every review. **

Chapter 16

Three months later.

Beth looked at the suitcases sitting by the door in the foyer. How did six days and seven nights go so fast? She had eagerly looked forward to the trip to New York. And now, what took forever to arrive was gone in a blink.

She sat down on the bench in the entry way and looked around. It was so different from the last time she was here. So quiet, no machines hissing and blipping in their effort to keep the sleeping beauty existing as long they could. Now the double doors stood closed, keeping the room and its memories safe from the outside world.

Josef had the caretakers make the rest of the house welcoming and freshly stocked with other necessities. Beth had watched in puzzlement as Mick packed one of the plush towels into his suitcase. It brought laughter as he explained about Josef's stolen towel warning. Josef would appreciate the joke she was sure.

Looking back, Beth had thought the time with Mick in Quebec had been magical. But it couldn't compare to this week in New York. They had done as much as they could in the late afternoons, evenings and nights. Mick had taken her shopping and they had done the usual tourist stops. Together they stood looking over the city lights from the Empire State building and caught the last ferry tour to the Statue of Liberty.

"Do you think Lady Liberty knew she was welcoming vampires as well as humans?" Beth asked Mick as they stood arm in arm, high above the island.

"I don't think it mattered to her. I believe that vampires fit the outcast category," Mick said with a smile. He kissed her, reflecting on how Beth had taken him in and made him whole.

They had window shopped after midnight and visited several jazz clubs. Through Mick's enthusiasm, Beth saw the music with new eyes. Her appreciation of the beauty in the music caught her up and imprinted on her soul. They even went to Tavern on the Green for drinks, just to say they had been there.

Two nights ago they had dressed up and attended the play, whose tickets Mick had given her for her birthday. She loved the cobalt blue dress that Mick had talked her into. He was so handsome in his usual black with eggplant shirt and black tie. Holding hands in the dark theater, they laughed at the romantic comedy. The sound of Mick's unguarded, genuine laughter was music to Beth's ears. When 

they returned to the townhouse they had a wonderful, fun romp in bed. Josef's double wide freezer had given them somewhere to sleep the day away in each other's arms.

Beth rested her head against the wall behind her and then thought about last night. Mick had saved the best for last. After visiting a club that Josef had recommended for fresh feeding, they had walked a few blocks to Central Park. There, waiting for them, was a horse and carriage. Josef had given Mick the number of a vamp who would be available for the late night ride.

Mick assisted her up into the carriage and they set out for a long, slow ride through the park. They cuddled together under the throw even though they weren't cold. Their driver indicated a cooler where there were glasses and a bottle of blood. A note from Josef said "Enjoy".

Mick poured them each o glass and they toasted each other under a star scattered sky. Finishing the blood the put the glasses away and Mick pulled Beth close and kissed her. His fingers tangled in her hair, his lips insistent. Beth growled deep inside as she clung to him. They parted before they let their desire carry them away.

Beth had then settled in against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder. They rode in silence for awhile, then Mick squeezed her hand lightly and she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm thinking what it will be like when we shop for our flying car," she said with a small smile.

Mick chuckled and gave her a quick hug.

"Will we end up fighting over the color?" he asked. "I happen to favor black."

"Mick, I'm serious," Beth protested.

"You are?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm looking forward to the future with you," Beth groaned. She scrunched her nose as she looked at him.

"You are so beautiful when you're annoyed," he laughed as they returned to where the ride started. He kissed both her cheeks and then got out of the carriage. He lifted her out and held her off the ground.

"I am looking forward to a future with you," he said.

Beth had her hands resting on Mick's shoulder as he held her. She leaned her head down and kissed him.

"Let's go back to Waverly Place," she said huskily. "Why wait for the future?"

And now it was time to return to LA. Home. Beth liked the sound of that.

Mick came downstairs. He had done a final check of the town house to see that everything was secured.

"The cab should be here shortly. Are you okay Beth?" he asked in concern. He had wanted so much for her to have enjoyed this time in New York. He did not like the pensive look he saw on her face.

"I'm fine Mick. I'm just sorry the time went so fast," Beth answered. She smiled and reached out her hand.

"We have time," Mick said taking her hand and sitting next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. "There is so much for us to see and do together. We can visit Philippe and Cynthia in France. We have time to build memories together."

Beth stared at the double doors.

"Mick is Josef happy?" she asked. "He had so much time to watch Sara just lie in that room."

"I think he may never completely forgive himself for Sara. However, I do think that Rayna brings lightness to his existence that he really needs. He's been alone a long time."

"Mick, we did New York right this time," Beth said, her eyes shining up at him. "You made me feel so special."

"Josef told me the last time we were here that he felt the universe wasn't in his and Sara's favor. He asked if I was going to try and make it work with you. Beth, I believe the universe is on our side." The sound of a car horn sounded outside. "Come on, let's go home."

End story.

**So I now have finished another story. I couldn't do this without your support. I am not finished writing for Moonlight. There are too many stories to tell. But for now I will send out my heartfelt thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Please give this story the final reviews so I know if you liked where this one went. I thank you so much.**


End file.
